1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to thermometry, and particularly to a thermometer using differential temperature measurements from a pair of adjacent temperature sensors.
2. Description Of The Related Art
In a conventional electronic or digital thermometer, a single temperature probe, often a thermistor, is utilized. In such a conventional thermistor probe, parallel resistors are used in the thermistor circuit to improve the linearity over the desired temperature range. Although this approach improves linearity, allowing for relatively quick temperature measurements, the sensitivity of the thermometer is dramatically compromised, leading to an inability of the circuitry to measure small temperature variations. However, for both medical purposes and also when dealing with certain chemical reactions, for example, quick temperature readings with a high degree of accuracy and sensitivity may be necessary.
Thus, a thermometer using differential temperature measurements addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.